


he really loves you.

by invognito



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invognito/pseuds/invognito
Summary: you and noah confess your love for each other whilst there's still a killer on the loose.
Relationships: Noah Foster/Reader
Kudos: 7





	he really loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lil something i wrote years ago, idk why i've decided to post it now haha

Your resting bodies lay next to each other, not touching, yet embracing each other’s company. Cold wind drifts through the room creating the unspoken mutual desire to hold one another for warmth, yet you and Noah both lay still; Neither of you make the first move. 

“I mean he could be the killer; But that’d be too obvious. Don’t you think?” Noah asks, continuing on with the previous conversation. 

“Maybe that’s what he wants us to think? Maybe he’s creating the illusion that he’s too obvious, therefore leading everyone to cross him off the suspect list,” You retort, “If you ask me, it’s the perfect plan. I mean it’s working against you.”

Your intelligence never ceases to impress Noah. Maybe that’s why he finds himself speechless. Or maybe it was the rushing waves of butterflies that travel through his body, reminding him of why he fell for you in the first place. As cheesy as it sounds, he really thinks you were made for each other. You are the smartest, most beautiful, most amazing person to him. You just understand each other. But Noah has no idea how to show that. Despite knowing that it was illogical that you would turn around and hate him for revealing how he feels, he is scared. Maybe it’s because of how much he cares for you, he doesn’t ever want to mess things up.

Noah’s lack of response drastically changes the mood for you, and you find yourself rolling to the side, facing away from him. Thoughts race through your mind. 'Maybe I offended him? He must hate me now. Why am I like this?'

“Is everything okay?” Noah pipes up, breaking what feels like an eternity of silence.

“Noah…” You whisper in a melancholy tone, your racing thoughts try to think of what to say, and how to say it. You pause and take a deep breath, preparing yourself for the worse. Just minutes before you both had been laughing and talking about life, but now silence consumes the room. 

Your body sits up, it feels right to face Noah during your confession. He follows your lead and sits next to you. Despite your heads facing each other, you avoid eye contact; You aren’t that confident. 

“A part of me knows this fear is irrational, but it’s been on my mind for a while now and overthinking is my thing, you know that… Everyone’s dying and such, so I figured this might be my only chance to say this...” You take a pause, catching your breath, also mentally preparing yourself for the next part of your confession. You decide that you can’t live with this fear anymore, you have to tell him straight up. You have to know for sure.

“I think I love you, Noah.” You find your eyes looking directly at his, checking for a reaction. “In fact I know I love you, and it’s killing me. But i’m scared. I’ve never cared about someone this much before. I don’t want to ruin this and lose you.”

The sudden release of words triggers tears to flow. You bury your face into your hands, attempting to hide your tears, you don’t want Noah to see you like this. But you also don't want to see his reaction, you fear for the worse.

In-between tears you choke out, “And I mean it’s totally fine if you hate me now, and if you never want to speak to me again.” 

Of course that was a lie, and he knows that. 

“How--” Noah chokes out as his cold hand gently grabs yours. He wonders how could you even think that, how could you think that he would hate you? This hurts him because it is the complete opposite of how he feels.

His arm pulls you into his chest, close enough to hear his racing heartbeat. Noah can’t fathom what to say; He is just as scared as you. Of course he is desperate to say that he loves you back, but anxiety consumes him. He can’t bear the thought of saying the wrong thing and ruining everything. He really loves you.

“-- How could you say that?” He spits out in a confused tone, causing your jaw to drop.

“I mean the me hating you bit, not the ‘I love you part’. I could never hate you. Nothing you say could make me hate yo-” He pauses mid word after seeing the look on your face. He can’t help but think he ruined it.

“What i’m trying to say is that I love you too.”

Rushing relief overcomes you, he had said it. But part of you didn’t prepare for this, you had expected him to reject you. 

Your heart races as he pulls you gently into his embrace. In his arms you feel loved, you want this to last forever. 

Noah suddenly loosens his grip and uses his hand to tilt your head up. His warm lips connect with your forehead, sending electric waves throughout your body. You gently caress his cheek, this feels so right.

“You’re unbelievably perfect, you know that, right?” He says before kissing your forehead again.

You bite down hard on your lip in an attempt to hide your smile. Your eyes slowly close as you picture what could happen next. You want his lips against yours, you crave his touch. 

The anticipation is too much. You find yourself quickly making contact with his lips, before pulling away in shame. You avoid eye contact for a moment by looking at the ground. Shortly after you check for a reaction. A smile forms on his lips, a clear sign that it was okay to go back for more. He pulls you close to him, as close as you can get, while returning the kiss, except this time you don’t pull away. Your hearts both race, almost beating out of your chests. 

In that moment you both forget about the recent murders and the fact that there is still a killer out there, it feels like as long as you have each other everything is going to be okay. 

Noah pulls you close this time hugging you. Digging his head into your neck. He wants to be as close to you as possible. He really loves you.


End file.
